


Mein Geliebter

by mandysimo13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Language Kink, M/M, Pet Names, Romance, Smut, Teacher AU, Tumblr Prompt, rainy day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: Will is a European History teacher at a prominent preparatory school in Baltimore. Hannibal is the Language Studies teacher. Hannibal has been calling Will pet names in other languages for quite sometime, much to the amusement of their students, but Will has been oblivious to Hannibal's interest. Then, quite unexpectedly, Will has a realization and it changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from one of my lovely followers theycantstopthesignal - Oh, I hope you're still taking prompts! So Hannigram is high school teachers that all the students ship. Will is oblivious (duh), and Hanni calls him darling in multiple languages, but not English (Hanni's the language teacher or some such so all his students know what he's saying and giggle) and there is a Confrontation about the giggling and then there is sex on someone's desk. It must be raining the entire time, and after there is hit chocolate in front of the fire. Love you!
> 
> I had such fun writing this and it turned into a much bigger beast than anticipated!

Will sat at his desk grading that afternoon’s test and drinking the deplorable excuse for free coffee from the teachers lounge, lost in his thoughts. It was a rare calm day, the rain outside making everyone more peaceful. He had caught more than one student gazing out the window, watching the rivulets of rainwater make tracks on the pane, though he couldn’t blame them for being distracted. Rain was good for that.

His eyes roamed over the papers, quickly scratching out corrections to essay questions and checking off wrong multiple choice answers. He supposed he should find himself fortunate that most of the students in his class seemed to be paying attention. He might have found history fascinating but he knew he was not the majority in his classrooms. Will enjoyed discussing the raw power a revolution had when building a nation, the delicate interplay of court intrigue when talking about the European monarchies, the ruthlessness of conquistadors when they “discovered” the New World. He tried to sound impassioned when he spoke to them, tried to make them care. After all, those who didn’t learn their history were doomed to repeat it, right?

But it was difficult when all he had to do was look them in the eyes to discover who was cheating, who had developed a crush and wasn’t paying attention, who was smoking, who was being abused at home, who was fantasizing about food, who was thinking of suicide.

He saw too much, always.

He sometimes felt it was neglectful on his part not to see. But he knew that if he had gotten involved, as he had during the beginning of his career, he might catch heat from the school board. He had gotten the questions before; How did you know? Who told you? Why were you looking so close? His detachment was callous, he knew. But it was a measure of self preservation that he refused to be guilty for. He liked imparting knowledge into the next generation and he would not be chance being removed from his very nice position at Gilman School. If something came up he’d take care of it.

He shook his thoughts from his mind and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. The rain had made him introspective, perhaps a side effect from his desire to retreat; to stay out of the elements. He retreated too far, went inside his head and that was never a good place to be. It was full of half-discovered truths about his staff and students, ghosts from the past, and too many feelings about the present.

Suddenly, the dark maroon eyes of a certain french teacher swam into his vision.

The man in question, Professor Lecter, Hannibal, was a distraction.

He would randomly come into his classroom once a day, asking for a pen, offering an inciteful or snide comment about the day’s lecture, observing for fun. His free period coincided with Will’s fourth teaching block and it seemed that Hannibal never had work to be done during that time. Not that Will ever minded much.

It was just...the boys would giggle. Actually giggle.

Their faces would crack into smiles, some would blush, and those unable to contain themselves would hide their grins into their blazer sleeves.

And Will had no idea why.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Hannibal often referred to him by some kind of pet name rather than his name.

“Ah, Liefje, you make an excellent point about Napoleon's brashness.”

“What an interesting way to explain the tangled family tree of the Romanovs, Dragam.”

“Sorry to interrupt, Gelibter. Could I trouble you for a pen? Mine seems to have run out of ink?”

And Will’s answer was usually the same; “Of course, Professor Lecter” or “Thank you, Professor Lecter”.

He would sometimes accompany the phrase with a smile he hoped was fond, linger just a second longer than necessary when passing Hannibal something, circle close by whenever Hannibal lingered in his room during a test.

And their interactions didn’t stop in the classroom. When they were at lunch together Hannibal often had a space saved for him or a piece of fruit sitting on his tray beside his own food. _You need more fruit in your diet_ , Hannibal would always chastise and Will would always grumble and eat the apple or banana nor cut strawberries Hannibal provided, despite the niggling feeling that his care was more than just concern for his well being. Sometimes in the teachers’ lounge Hannibal would be waiting in the morning with a thermos full of his special blend of coffee that smelled so divine that Will had to physically stop himself from groaning into the scent of it.

Those mornings were the best and worst thing about Will’s...something with Hannibal. The coffee was truly amazing, always hot and fragrant with the right amount of sugar and cream. But it never failed that Hannibal would show up in his classroom to retrieve his thermos.

“Did you enjoy the coffee this morning,” Hannibal would ask.

“I did, as always, Professor,” Will would reply.

“My pleasure, Liebling,” Hannibal would answer with a smile.

And then the giggling would start.

Will was becoming quite fed up with it. He wished he knew more languages other than English so he could discover what was so funny about the names Hannibal called him. Or, at the very least, remember to write them down so he remembered so he could Google it later.

When Will removed his palms from his face he found that the rain had lightened and the sky had grown darker. He had stayed after school longer than intended. With a sigh he packed up the mound of papers that he had completed, and the ones that still needed grading, and promised himself a long hot shower after he finished his paperwork at home.

He shrugged on his coat and slung his leather case’s strap over his shoulder before draining the last of his terrible coffee. He crumbled the waxy paper cup and dropped it in the bin on his way to the door of the classroom. He flicked the light off, casting one more glance out the giant picture window that always seemed to be a feature in every school world wide, watching the late afternoon shadows dance across the empty desks. He took a deep breath, preparing to walk to the parking lot and into his car, feeling almost as if he could smell the autumn through the closed glass. When he turned to leave he came in direct contact with a solid wall of human.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” Will blurted.

A deep chuckle and a steadying hand reached out through the dim. “Such language, William. Your students would be scandalized,” Hannibal teased.

“Good thing, then, that all the students have gone for the day.”

“As should have you,” Hannibal remarked.

“Lost track of time,” Will confessed. “What are you doing here, still?”

“Much the same as you. Working tirelessly for the betterment of future generations.”

Will blinked once then, realizing how close they still stood to each other, pushed past Hannibal and into the hall. He walked at a normal pace, forcing himself to be calm. He soon heard the characteristic clipped sounds of the soles of his shoes quickening their pace to catch up. They didn’t share any words while they walked together to the teachers’ lot but when they reached the doors Will saw the rain had picked up again and let out a sigh of resignation.

“Something the matter, Cherí,” Hannibal asked, fondness in his voice.

“I should have brought my umbrella.”

“Share mine,” Hannibal offered easily. Hannibal reached out to open the door with one hand and held an umbrella in the other. Where it appeared from, Will couldn’t fathom, but there it was all the same, in Hannibal’s hand on the other side of the door while Hannibal held it open for him.

Will smiled minutely and said, “you’re quite the gentleman.”

“When I choose to be,” Hannibal agreed.

They walked out together in the pouring rain. Will distantly heard the click of the school door closing behind them. He heard the wet slap of their shoes against the pavement. He felt more than heard the rasp of their arms brushing together in the tight space under the vinyl of Hannibal’s umbrella. He heard the roll of thunder and the drum of rain above them.

It was an overwhelming symphony.

Will could feel his palms sweat at his sides and his heart start to beat out a hastened rhythm. He wished both that his car were closer and further away. Further cause then he’d have more time to walk beside Hannibal. Closer so that he could flee and not examine his feelings.

In a minute, sooner than Will would have liked, they arrived at his car. Hannibal stood by while Will unlocked his car. Once the door unlocked, Will cracked it and turned to say goodbye. His words locked up in his throat when he saw Hannibal staring down at him, warmth in his eyes. Will, who usually never dared to look too long in another’s eyes, soon found himself trapped in Hannibal’s.

What he found made his mouth dry. He saw what he expected to see; friendship, fondness, good humor, a touch of annoyance at the rain. But he also saw desire lurking at the corners and Will found himself wanting to flee before he saw more. Affection, he could handle. Desire, on the other hand, that was mostly uncharted territory.

He nodded his head once in farewell before sliding into the driver’s seat of his car and safely ensconcing himself inside. He took one deep breath as he stuck the key in the ignition, twisting it and bringing the car to life beneath him. He chanced a glance upward and saw Hannibal still there, propped under his umbrella with an amused smile gracing his lips.

Without further comment nor hesitation, Will drove off towards home.

 

///\\\\\

 

The next day dawned another rainy day and Will groaned into his pillow when his alarm shrieked him awake. His arm reached out automatically to swipe his alarm off without looking at it, silencing the awful sound.

Will rolled from his stomach onto his back, yawning then glaring at the ceiling as if it had personally offended him. Then he heard the whining of snuffling from his pack, seven sweet but misfit dogs, wanting to go out before there was a cleanup needed. He slung his legs off the bed, sitting up and rubbing one eye absentmindedly and stretching out his sleep-stiff muscles.

“Morning guys,” Will greeted his dogs. His answer was several wagging tails and hopeful doggy smiles that silently plead “outside now, please?”

He threw on a jacket and slipped his feet into a pair of ugly, green wellingtons before whistling to his pack that it was time to go out. They barrelled towards the door, nearly bowling him over in the process. Will was proud of their restraint in nearly every other aspect, they never fought over food or toys nor affection. But during the morning run, all holds were off.

Tiny dog nails pattered and clipped across the hardwood, the tile, then finally the outside stairs as they bolted out into the rain. Will sighed, leaning into the doorway. They’re all going to need baths this weekend, he thought ruefully. None of the dogs seemed overly thrilled about being out in the rain and so, after a record breaking five minutes outside, each dog had scampered back inside for warmth.

Morning priority number one over, Will set himself to making coffee and getting dressed. He’d set the coffee maker to brew while he showered so that it would be ready when he was done. So as not to track more mud into the house, Will kicked off his boots by the door so he could pad barefoot to the kitchen.

He took the can of grounds from its space on the shelf and frowned.

“How the fuck did I forget to buy coffee?” _Why the fuck did I put an empty can back_ , he cursed silently.

Groaning loudly, he slammed the tin onto the counter and stomped into the shower. He was trailed by a concerned pooch and he said to him, “daddy’s just upset that he doesn’t get his caffeine this morning, Winston.” The dog sat and watched him strip off his pajamas, licking his nose and eyes watching his every move. Will pat the dog’s head and said, “maybe Hannibal thought to bring me coffee this morning.”

His foot was half into the shower when he froze completely, full record skip. _Where the fuck did that come from_ , he scolded himself. He hadn’t made the conscious decision to think about Hannibal, let alone hope that Hannibal would take care of him. No use denying that indulging a person’s caffeine addiction with premium, homemade coffee at least once a week was anything other than taking care of them. Will forced himself into the shower so he could at least be productive while his brain spun out of control.

 _If the coffee was a way of showing that Hannibal cared, then the fruit must also be_ , Will reasoned. Will thought over everything; the smiles, the banter, the teasing, the shared lunches, the pet names. How did he not see it before? God he was an idiot. Will let his head drop against the tiles, letting the water rush down his back as he berated himself for being so obtuse. He supposed he didn’t want to see it before because it wasn’t professional. And crushes, let alone relationships, were often messy. The realization and acceptance of Will’s attraction to his coworker hit him all at once, one swift movement.

_Such an idiot._

Will suddenly remembered he was meant to be washing up and preparing for his job. His adult job where adults don’t have crushes. He clicked open his shampoo and brought a dollop of it to his hair, letting his nails scrape across his scalp, lathering the soap. He briefly thought about what it might be like for Hannibal to wash his hair. He let his eyes close and his head tip forward, as if making room for someone slightly taller to reach the back underside of his hair. Quite independently of the rest of him, his thumbs pressed against the base of his skull while his fingertips massaged the back of his scalp. Will sighed, feeling himself sag just slightly before he sobered enough to lock his knees. He quickly rinsed and then conditioned his hair, determined not to get caught up in fantasy again.

That idea was shot to hell when Will grabbed his loofah. He squeezed out a measure of his body wash, something that vaguely smelled of sandalwood, and rubbed it over his body. Brushing it across his chest he sucked in a sharp breath, discovering that his nipples had peaked during his indulgent shampooing session. The rough material of the loofah dragged across his pert nipples and Will bit his lip against a sigh that might have slipped into more of a whine than he cared to admit. When he scrubbed further south he encountered his once flaccid cock had rebelled against his better judgement and had begun to fill out. He let himself indulge in one, firm squeeze with his empty hand before rushing through the rest of his cleansing in a more military fashion. He refused to think about the slight hiss he emitted when the loofah scrubbed over his ass.

Once the soap had washed away, Will retreated from his shower and put his mind to dressing. He did not pay any attention to his hopeful erection when he pulled his underwear over his hips. He paid no mind to his hard nipples as he buttoned up his shirt. He refused to examine the slight blush of his cheeks and ears while he combed his hair.

He was an adult. With a job to get to. Where he was to be around children.

No time for shenanigans.

The whole drive to school Will resolutely looked out the windshield and listened to the forecast.

_“Forecast is rainy all day, mostly cloudy, high of sixty today. Better make sure you packed an umbrella and extra pair of socks because it’s going to be a cool wet one today, friends.”_

“Perfect,” Will groused. “Forgot my umbrella. Again.”

Too late to turn back and retrieve it, Will just told himself to suck it up and just bolt for the door when he got to school. When he arrived he found the school doors already open in an effort to keep the students dry as they arrived. Will grabbed his briefcase in one hand and tightly gripped the door handle in the other, bracing himself for the blast of cool, wet air he’d meet when he opened it. In one quick movement, he flung open the door and stepped out into a giant puddle.

“Fuck,” Will spat at the ground, slamming the door to his car.

Not bothering to try and keep his socks from being wet, he jogged to the open doors and into the dry hallway of the school. Once inside he shook his head like a dog to get the fat droplets of water out of his once dry curls and snapped the lapels of his jacket sharply to remove the rain there as well. He grimaced, hearing his shoes squeak as he made his way to the teachers’ lounge, hoping and praying that there would be coffee. At this point, even the swill that was the free coffee would be welcome.

Anything warm and smelling vaguely of caffeine.

Will quickly reached the lounge and opened the door, entering without scanning the room for other teachers. He hung his coat, hoping it would dry before he left for the day, then turned to see Hannibal’s smiling face.

He looked up from the book on the table in front of him and greeted Will. “Good morning, liefje. How are you this morning?”

“Feeling like a drowned cat,” Will confessed. “It’s been an odd morning.”

Hannibal’s smile grew more confident and he reached under the table to retrieve something. “Perhaps this might make this day more tolerable.”

In a flash, a thermos that Will had come to know as his was set on the table. Will nearly wept with joy.

He slid into a chair opposite Hannibal and wasted no time in opened the lid of the thermos. With glee, Will breathed deeply the rich, coiling scent of Hannibal’s cherished house blend. The groan that escaped his lips would have been embarrassing if he had had any fucks left to give that morning. “You are a literal life saver,” Will proclaimed.

“Only for you,” Hannibal said, amused. “You seemed to enjoy it so much the first time that I can’t help but want to make every morning of yours better with a simple cup of coffee.”

Will tipped the thermos to his lips and let the hot, rich liquid smooth over his tongue and down his throat. After swallowing several gulps Will told him, “this is no simple cup of coffee.” He pointed to the lowly coffee maker in the lounge and said, “that is simple. And also shit. This,” he directed his gaze back to the thermos and brought it to his lips again, “is divine.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

Will let his eyes close as the coffee worked its way through his system. He still had half a thermos left when he came up for air. He opened his eyes to find Hannibal staring at him, had most certainly been staring at him the whole time, and suddenly Will’s morning shower screamed into his brain.

 _He cares, you idiot,_ Will’s brain berated. _Say something!_

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to convey his appreciation when the door to the lounge slammed open, making Will jump in surprise. He scowled when he saw Professor Chilton stumble through the door.

“The drive in was murder, wouldn’t you boys agree,” Chilton said, shaking out his jacket all over the lounge. Droplets hit Will’s hand and his frown deepened. He didn’t usually have much against Chilton except his classically narcissistic behavior. Fitting, seeing as he was the school’s psychology professor and guidance counselor.

“Indeed,” Hannibal said, an edge to his voice.

Will shot an apologetic look his way and looked at his watch. Ten minutes left to spare before first period and he was needed. His students came first before Hannibal. He rose the thermos in mock toast to Hannibal and said, “thanks once more,” he paused, forcing himself to use the man’s name, “Hannibal.”

Hannibal seemed to beam at the use of his name from Will’s mouth. His expression made Will’s stomach flutter with anticipation. Anticipation of what, Will couldn’t say. Hannibal ducked his head, a small acknowledgement, and said, “anytime, Rakas.”

Will felt his lips pull into a smile without his permission. He relished it. Quickly gathering his things, he left the lounge and rushed off before the first period bell could ring. All through his first class, Will savored the last of Hannibal’s coffee, knowing he’d be back to retrieve it in due time.

 

///\\\\\

 

Fourth period came and, just as expected, Hannibal arrived to retrieve his thermos.

“Afternoon, Amoureux. Did you finish the coffee,” Hannibal asked him.

“Of course, it was delightful as always,” Will replied, smiling too much for his own liking. _What’s gotten into you? You know exactly what’s gotten into you, don’t kid yourself. And you know what else you’d like to get into you._

Will’s internal dialogue almost shocked himself, but he smoothly withdrew Hannibal’s thermos from its place in his desk. He held it out for Hannibal to take and deliberately let their fingers brush together during the pass. Will’s eyes flicked momentarily between the thermos and Hannibal’s face before letting go.

“Thank you,” Will said, not daring to be as informal as he was that morning, not wanting to be as professional as he had always been.

“Anytime, Liebling,” Hannibal replied. Their eyes held each other for a bit longer than a standard blink before parting and Will turned his back to continue writing his lesson on the whiteboard.

He heard Hannibal’s exit and then he heard the first giggle. Then a second and a third.

He couldn’t help himself.

He whirled around and demanded, “is something particularly amusing about the French Revolution, gentlemen?”

Lots of heads shook and Will nodded once, hoping the subject was dropped. But when he turned back to the board another giggle snuck out of someone and he dropped the marker onto the lip of the whiteboard harshly.

“Okay, out with it. Tell me the joke so we can all have a good laugh,” Will snapped.

Silence.

Will stared them down, trying to pick out which giggle belonged to who so that he might single them out after class when someone broke the standstill.

“It’s just,” one boy, Alan, started.

“Just?”

“You know what he’s calling you, right?”

“Professor Lecter,” Will supplied. Several heads in the class nodded, grins beaming and a couple giggles erupting. Christ, keep a cool head, Will warned himself. “Can’t say that I do, Mister Bloom, as I am your European History teacher and not your Language Studies teacher. Care to elaborate?”

The boy stopped giggling abruptly, suddenly embarrassed. He shifted uncomfortably and Will had to stifle the small, giddy part of himself who knew that no more giggles would be had at his expense.

“Come now, Mister Bloom, don’t leave me in suspense. You know what he’s been calling me. I’d like to know.”

“W-well, um. I know that he’s called you “liebling” before. It means “darling” or “sweetheart” in German. And my dad calls my mom “Cheri” sometimes, that’s like “baby” in French.”

“Are you two dating,” another boy, Freddie, blurted out. Will blinked, unprepared for the evidence of Hannibal’s fondness nor the directness of Freddie’s question. He swallowed thickly and tried to evade the question.

“Mister Lounds, that was a very rude question to ask.”

“But aren’t you? It’s so obvious,” Freddie pressed.

“I refuse to talk about my personal life. What we _are_ going to talk about is the fall of the Napoleonic Empire,” Will said firmly, not confirming or denying anything.

Groans erupted from the class, their hopes for juicy gossip dashed. “No more groaning nor giggling unless you’d like a pop quiz,” Will warned.

Silence.

 

///\\\\\

 

The rest of the day passed without incident and when the last of his students left the classroom Will breathed a sigh of relief. He sank into his chair with his fingers grasping at the roots of his hair. It had been torture to remain in his classroom and not confront Hannibal with his newfound knowledge. During his free period he Googled the two phrases Alan had translated and confirmed for himself what they meant. He remembered other names but only typed in the ones whose spelling he was reasonably sure on and, sure enough, they were all cutesy names for loved ones.

 

Rakas. Love

Amoureux. Lover.

Gelibter. Beloved.

Schatz. Treasure.

 

The knowledge weighed on him and he itched to go to Hannibal. But he forced himself to not think about it until the final bell rang. He bottled it up, pushing through each class as if nothing was amiss. Once he was alone he let it all fall upon him and he sorted through the rubble of his emotions. He twitched with the need to do something with his hands other than tear his hair out. So, with a heavy sigh, he levered himself out of his chair and walked himself to the teachers’ lounge. He had work to be done anyway, maybe he could process his discovery while grading papers.

He opened the door to the lounge to find Hannibal pulling a mug out of the small microwave. “Oh, Will, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Will’s breath caught in his throat. He cleared it and said, “me either. Didn’t expect you here, either, I mean.”

“Fancy that,” Hannibal said with a smirk.

Will gestured to the mug of tea. “Planning on staying for a bit?”

Hannibal nodded. “For a little while. I have some lesson plans to review before I pack it in for the evening. And yourself?”

Will mirrored Hannibal’s nodding and said. “Same. Grading some homework.”

“A teacher’s work is never done, is it?”

“So it would seem.” Will swallowed thickly and saw Hannibal’s eyes dart to watch the movement. He could feel his body coil in anticipation, ready for something to break the tension. He took a step towards Hannibal, one hand raised, unsure of what he wanted to do with it, when the door slammed open and Chilton’s voice shattered the atmosphere.

“Rotten kids,” he mumbled. “Thank god tomorrow is Friday. I am ready to be rid of them all for a couple days.”

Hannibal frowned, sucking his lips against his teeth. “Tell me, Frederick. Why did you become a teacher?”

That stopped the man in his tracks. He tilted his head in thought for a moment then answered, “because, once upon a time, I thought to better the world by enriching young, impressionable minds.” He chuckled darkly, shrugging on his coat. “Now? I do it for the paycheck. This gig is too good to pass up and I’ve reached tenure.” He nodded to both men and said, “evening, gentlemen,” and strode out the door.

Will felt rage coil in his belly where the beginnings of arousal once occupied. To hear such blatant disregard for education, from an educator, was hard to swallow. He stomped to the coffee maker and, finding the half-full carafe still warm, poured out a cup and downed in one gulp. He grimaced at the bitter flavor, wishing it was Hannibal’s brew.

“I expected better from him,” Hannibal said softly.

“I’m sure the parents who pay upwards of twenty-eight grand a year would agree with you,” Will said bitterly. He poured another cup but took his time with next sip. He drank it in, holding it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. He felt Hannibal come up behind him and he forced himself not to tense up.

“Will,” he said fondly. “Do not let his bitterness ruin your passion.”

Will turned to face him, the only thing standing in the way of them both were their hands occupied with cups of hot liquid. Not wanting to upset what he was sure was a delicate balance, Will slid around Hannibal back to his own classroom, leaving without a word.

He spent the next two hours furiously grading papers until he abruptly ran out of steam. He pressed on through the last paper and pleasantly found he had finished his stack of papers for the night.

 _At least Chilton’s good for something,_ he thought grimly.

He stood from his chair, stretching with his hands above his head, and felt every joint in his back pop. He groaned and yawned heavily, feeling drained. He looked to the doorway, somehow expecting Hannibal to be there, watching as he stretched. A strange sense of disappointment trickled through his nerves. He had an abrupt need to see Hannibal, for no reason in particular other than he wanted to. Maybe, just maybe, even get him to call himself something ridiculous in the many languages he knew.

Will packed up his things and grabbed his coat. He would swing by Hannibal’s office, just to peek inside and see if he was still there. Shoving aside his unreasonable nervousness, Will took measured, calm steps towards Hannibal’s classroom. He quickened his pace when he saw the door still open and light still on, hope rising. He paused just outside the room before steeling himself and peeking inside.

He found Hannibal leaning over his desk watching a video speaking at him in what Will assumed was German. Hannibal hadn’t seemed to notice his presence so he knocked against the door frame, announcing himself. Hannibal straightened and said, “what a pleasant surprise. I did not expect you.”

Will smiled shyly. “I guess...I just wanted to say goodnight? And thank you once more for the coffee this morning. I really needed it.”

Hannibal smiled warmly in return and rose from his seat. “You are most welcome.”

Will noticed he didn’t extend a farewell and took that as an invitation. He took a step into the room and asked, “what are you working on?”

“A simple exercise in word building. In German, it’s quite easy to build exceptionally long words by,” Hannibal pressed his hands together, almost in prayer, “mashing them together. For instance, simple words like “vorlesen” meaning “to read aloud” or “lieblingsfarbe” your favorite color, can easily spiral out in a confusing manner.” He gestured to the video that he had paused on his computer and replayed it from the beginning.

It started out simple enough, a girl named Barbara holding a piece of rhubarb cake and then quickly escalated to the point that Will was pretty sure he’d lose a tongue if he tried to replicate the giant word the video made.

“Can you even pronounce that,” Will asked, in awe and slightly horrified.

“What, “Rhabarberbarbarabarbarbarenbartbarbierbier”,” Hannibal asked smugly.

Will blinked, uncomprehending the fact that such a long word came out of his mouth. “You can’t tell me seriously that it’s that simple?”

“You mean “Rhabarberbarbarabarbarbarenbartbarbierbier”? What could be more simple than a woman nicknamed Rhubarb Barbara for her delightful cake who opened a bar to serve her cake to three barbarians and their barber who were served beer by a woman named Barbel?” He leaned in and teasingly said once more, “Rhabarberbarbarabarbarbarenbartbarbierbier.”

Will’s mouth dropped open and his hands clenched at his sides. He was undeniably aroused by the man’s clever tongue and he wanted to do terrible things to/with it. But Will restrained himself. Flirting and pet names were one thing, it was quite another to take the step and irreparably close the gap between coworkers into lovers.

“You, uhm, have a talent,” Will said diplomatically, at war with himself.

“Thank you. I’m pleased you think so,” Hannibal said, unmoving from his position, just inches away.

Will licked his lips, gathering his courage to ask the question he’d been dying to ask since fourth period. “Why do you call me names?” _Smooth Graham,_ he chastised.

Hannibal’s eyebrow crooked, amused. “I was unaware I was calling you names. To what are you referring?”

“Liebling. Geliebter. Cherí.”

“Ah, terms of endearment,” Hannibal supplied. “Why? Are they not to your liking?”

Will was quick to correct. “No, no! I just...wanted to know why.”

Hannibal leveled a look at him that dripped with sentiment and desire. But Will forced himself to stillness until he had a clear answer.

“Because I find you absolutely delectable,” Hannibal said, voice grown husky. His eyes softened, going half-lidded, and he pressed forward almost toe to toe with Will. “And it pleases me to call you lovely names. Does it please you too?”

Will nodded his head slowly, “yes, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s eyes slid from Will’s eyes to his lips and back again before asking, “may I kiss you, Schatz?”

“Yes,” Will whispered.

Hannibal closed the minuscule distance between them, pressing their lips together firmly, tenderly, bringing his hands up to cup Will’s face. Will reached up to grab Hannibal’s biceps, gripping them tightly, needing an anchor in the tide of Hannibal’s kiss. He was swept up in Hannibal, unconsciously pressing himself tightly against Hannibal’s chest, tilting his head to better align their lips. When Hannibal’s tongue sought entry Will gave it willingly. Hannibal gently probed with his tongue and Will probed back, letting his teeth lightly scrape along Hannibal’s as it retreated. Hannibal growled in response, hands moving from Will’s face to his ass, gripping him tightly and whirling Will around so that he was perched on the edge of Hannibal’s desk.

Will’s fingers bumped into the still open computer on the desk and whispered, “shit, sorry.”

“No apology necessary,” Hannibal soothed. He leaned over, closing the lid swiftly and sliding it into a drawer before slotting himself between Will’s legs. “May we continue?”

Will licked his already bruised lips. “As you were,” Will prompted.

Hannibal dove back in like a starving man at a feast. His hands replaced themselves on Will’s ass while Will’s gripped his shoulders. In no time, they were panting as they kissed, undeniably aroused and needy. Wanting more contact, Will hooked one leg around Hannibal’s hip, pressing him as close as possible without Hannibal toppling onto him. The effect was immediate; Will could feel the hard length in Hannibal’s pants meet his own and they both groaned with the movement.

Will kissed Hannibal harshly, biting at his lower lip, staining him with breathy moans. Hannibal’s left arm came to wrap around Will’s back, pressing their chests together and everything grew too hot for Will to bear.

“I...I want…,” Will gasped, tilting his head to gulp in oxygen.

Hannibal mouthed down Will’s neck, breathing hotly. “What do you want,” Hannibal asked him, voice hoarse with desire.

“You, god, I want you,” Will confessed.

Hannibal lifted his head and looked Will in the eye. “I had meant to be a gentleman for you. Take you for dinner first. I did not intend for anything between us to be rushed, possibly regretted.”

Will shook his head. “No regrets,” he promised. He ran his hands up and down Hannibal’s arms soothingly. “If you still want to take me to dinner, you can do so this weekend.” Hannibal stared wordlessly, waiting for more from Will. So he supplied. “But god help me, I want you now. Please, Hannibal?”

Hannibal smiled as if he had won a prize and kissed him tenderly. “Of course, Amoureux.”

He deepened the kiss, making Will’s toes curl in his shoes. His erection, which had flagged just slightly during their conversation, was at full mast and straining painfully in his pants. He rolled his hips against Hannibal’s, seeking friction, and was rewarded with a groan from the man. Will smiled into their kiss and felt himself being pushed back to lay against the desk. Hannibal trailed kisses down his jaw and to his ear while deft fingers opened his fly.

At first brush against his cock Will stiffened and hissed through his teeth. “Sensitive, are we,” Hannibal teased, sucking Will’s earlobe between his lips.

Will jerked at the sensation, a whine caught in his throat. “It’s been a long time,” Will defended.

“All the better,” Hannibal said. “I can imprint upon you with the same intensity as you do me.” He wrapped his long fingers around Will’s cock and pulled in one, slow movement. Will’s eyes rolled back and he arched his back, trying to press them closer together. “I will never see this desk the same way again, you know,” he continued. “Every time I look down at this desk all I’m going to see you, wracked with pleasure at my hands.” Hannibal nosed under Will’s jaw, dragging his tongue against his throat as he started up a rhythm with his hand. “The thought is intoxicating.”

Will’s brain was rapidly spiraling out of control. He couldn’t hold back the sounds he was making, no matter how needy he must have sounded. His feet scrabbled to find purchase on anything so he could have leverage to thrust. His left foot connected with Hannibal’s chair and, with greater leverage, Will pushed greedily into Hannibal’s fist, wanting more.

“So needy, Liebling,” Hannibal crooned. “You chase your end so quickly. Is that what you want? For this to be over?”

Will shook his head. “I just, I need it, Hannibal.” He thrust up once, twice, before Hannibal removed his hand. He nearly sobbed with disappointment.

“Shh, Cherí, I’ll give you what you need,” Hannibal assured.

At the sound of Hannibal’s zip coming undone Will’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Hannibal pull his cock out of his pants. Will’s mouth watered at the sight. Thick, dusky-pink, wet at the tip, uncut. It was beautiful. He watched as Hannibal brought their two cocks together and Will had little time to enjoy the contrast between them, Will being longer by maybe an inch or two, flushed red and cut. It made a lovely picture.

But Will’s vision was cut off by the involuntary shuttering of his eyelids when Hannibal stroked them both together in his large hands. Will wrapped one arm around Hannibal’s neck, dragging them close and braced himself with the other on his desk. Together they stroked and thrust and moaned. Their skin was soon slick with perspiration and their gasps and groans filled the cacophonous room. Electricity shot up and down Will’s spine until he felt like he was going to explode apart with pleasure.

His orgasm stampeded into him, ripping it from him by force, his own warning was a choked, “Ha-Hannibal!” before spurting his hot come over Hannibal’s fist. He felt him shudder against him, speeding up his fist, chasing his own release like a man possessed before spilling not a minute later.

They came down together, slowly, shuddering into each other’s shoulders. Will brushed his bruised lips against Hannibal’s pulse, feeling it leap beneath him. Hannibal tightened the arm still wrapped around him, nuzzling into Will’s neck.

Eventually, the world floated back into reality around them. The coolness of the air seeped past their dampened clothes, the sound of the rain pitter-pattered on the window panes, their breathing grew less hurried. After several minutes, Hannibal gently pulled away and Will reluctantly let him go. Hannibal smiled wryly at the mess of his hands and their pants and Will chuckled, embarrassed by the mess. Coming mostly clothed like teenagers.

They chanced a look at each other and dissolved into amused chuckles, plucking a few sheets of tissue from the box on Hannibal’s desk. They cleaned themselves as best they could before tucking themselves away.

Will bit his lip, unsure if his desire to be held would be honored if he asked. Hannibal seemed to sense his desire so he took his hand and walked them backwards towards his chair. They made it work, Will in Hannibal’s lap, and they held each other close, basking in the afterglow.

Hannibal kissed him sweetly and said promisingly, “next time, we will savor.”

“Next time,” Will agreed.

“We will enjoy my bed, or yours if you like. And perhaps curl up afterwards with a cup of hot chocolate in front of a roaring fire.”

Will chuckled, despite himself. “You sound like a walking, talking romance novel,” Will teased.

“Only for you, mein Geliebter.”

Will kissed him, “lucky me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mein Geliebter (German) - My beloved  
> Geliebter (German) - Beloved  
> Liebling (German) - Darling  
> Liefje (Dutch) - Sweetheart  
> Cherí (French) - Darling  
> Amoreux (French) - Lover  
> Rakas (Finnish) - Love
> 
>  
> 
> Here's a link to the tongue twister that Hannibal showed Will - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG62zay3kck


End file.
